retour aux sources
by laeti-chan
Summary: encore petite fics sur miyavi qui en voit de toutes les couleurs... une autre vision de notre little boy made by me chapter 3 online désolé pour le retard T.T
1. Chapter 1

**11H30, Tokyo, appartement de Miyavi.**

La nuit avait été courte pour lui. Il avait du dormir 3 heures a peine quand le téléphone sonna :

Dring dring…dring dring…dring dri

-allo...

-Miyavi? C'est maman au téléphone

-…

Bip bip bip

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se leva d'un bond, fonça en direction de son placard et prit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sans prendre le temps de se coiffer décemment, il se rua sur la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

Quand il l'ouvrit, une vielle femme se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était de petite stature, toute ridées, mais habillée richement. Elle tenait fermement son petit sac a main rouge. Elle semblait d'une nature calme et posé, pourtant l'angoisse qui se lisait sur le visage de Miyavi en disait long sur son rapport avec cette femme.

- Ma…maman ! Quelle joie de te voir ! Mais que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille !

-Et toi, ou cours tu si vite avec cette tête de porc-épic?

-Eh bien… en fait j'allais….euh… acheter du pain pour mes tartines . Oui figures toi que j'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié d'acheter du pain. C'est bête hein ?

Pour toute réponse il reçu un coup de sac a main rouge dans la figure.

-Jeune délinquant ! C'est comme ça que tu remercies ta mère qui a pris soin de toi pendant ton enfance ? Tu sais très bien quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui et tu essayais d'y échapper !

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles je t'assures , dit-il en se frottant la tête.

« BOUM » deuxième coup de sac.

-Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Allez prépares tes affaires le train part dans deux heures.

Sur ce elle entra dans l'appartement de Miyavi.

Elle scruta les lieux avec attention, pour voir comment son fils vivait. Elle eut une moue de dégoût quand elle vit, posé sur la table basse du salon, un amas d'emballage de papier provenant du fast-food du coin.

-Il n'est pas question que j'aille ou que ce soit ! J'ai du travail qui m'attend ici figures toi ! Et puis cette fois ci tu pourra dire tout ce que veux je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Pour appuyer ses paroles et tapa du pied.

- Comment oses tu aller contre la volonté de ta pauvre mère ? Fils indigne !

- Pff tu parles d'une mère, tu ne sais même pas faire des sushi correctement, espèce de vieux dragon sénile.

-…

Sentant la colère de sa mère monter il n'osa pas tourner la tête pour la regarder. Il fit doucement un pas sur le coté…puis un autre…et encore un.

Il allait se retourner quand d'un coup, sa mère l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et le traîna hors de son appartement.

- sache que rien ni personne ne résiste à la volonté de ta mère.

Le pauvre n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer, et était forcé d'y aller.

« Je savais bien que j'aurais pas du rajouter 'sénile '. »

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous vous rappelons que notre fête annuelle aura lieu samedi et dimanche. Venez nombreux assister aux différentes attraction que vous proposent le comité des quatrièmes ages ainsi que l'association des lapins bleus. Nous vous rappelons aussi que… »

Miyavi, cramponné au siège de la voiture, se bouchait les oreilles pour ne pas entendre cette annonce ridicule, qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Mais il frissonna encore plus lorsqu'il se remémora ce qu'il endura l'année dernière à cette même « fête » :

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**1 an plus tôt…**

« - Miyavi sors de la tout de suite ! Cria sa mère.

-Non non et non ! Tu peux rêver pour que je sorte dans cette tenue débile !

-Ne fais pas ton gamin ! N'oublie que c'est pour une bonne cause et puis ce n'est qu'un déguisement après tout.

-Une bonne cause ? Tu parles, c'est juste pour amuser cette bande de sales gosses qui courent partout et qui pleurnichent pour un rien !

-Ca me rappelles quelqu'un…

-Et n'oublies pas que je commence à être célèbre dans a Tokyo! Je ne peux pas me permettre que l'on me voie dans une situation aussi dégradante !

- oh mais j'y pense, pas plus tard qu'hier j'ai retrouvé des photos de toi quand tu étais bébé.

-…

- tu te souviens lorsque tu courais tout nu dans toute la maison **o.o**, ce serait dommage que certaines personnes tombent dessus, si tu vois de qui je veux parler.

-… vieille chouette !

Sur ce, il sortit de la cabine dans sa tenue de poussin jaune, dont la tête était mille fois plus grosse que le corps. Il avait plus l'air d'un Pikachu obèse que d'un poussin.

Pourtant cette grosse tête n'amortissa pas le coup de sac que lui donna sa mère .On dit que c'est depuis ce jour qu'il a la phobie des pokémons. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Retour a la réalité…**

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN », cria Miyavi en se souvenant de ces moments terribles.

« BOUM » (coup de sac)

-arrête de faire le gamin et tiens toi comme il faut. On est bientôt arrivés.

-ou vas t-on au fait ?

-tu verras bien.

- vieux débris, dit-il tout bas.

Elle se retourna avec un air méchant :

-tu as dis quelque chose ?

-non non rien du tout Regarde la route !

Au prochain tournant son ami le sac vint lui rendre une autre visite

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, il ne reconnu pas tout de suite ou il se trouvait.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une grande maison en bois bâti devant un immense lac.

La brise fraîche qui souffla lui remémora des souvenirs et lui remit les idées en place.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas revenu ici et pourtant c'était comme si il n'était jamais parti. Rien n'avait changé.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvra et un jeune homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il semblait jeune mais d'où il était, Miyavi ne pu discerner correctement ses traits.

Au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme approchait, le cœur de Miyavi accélérait.

Pourquoi donc réagissait-il ainsi devant ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Quand le jeune homme se trouva à quelques mètres de lui, un éclair de lucidité passa devant Miyavi :

« Cousin Herooooooooo » cria t-il en s'élançant vers lui les bras grands ouverts.

Au moment ou il allait étreindre le jeune homme, ce n'est pas un sac mais une valise qu'il se prit en pleine figure … **--'**

-ABRUTI FINI ! MOLLUSQUE DES MERS! CRETIN DES ALPES ! Comment ais-je pu mettre au monde un fils pareil !

- Calmez-vous madame, il n'a pas fait exprès

- n'essaye pas de le protéger! Baka un jour, Baka toujours !

C'est un Miyavi à moitié inconscient qui se trouvait étendu par terre, des étoiles tournant autour de sa tête.

- …oh … les 7 étoiles de Suzaku ...

- pff regardes le moi ! Je me demande comment tu as fais pour le supporter aussi longtemps Taku !

« Taku ! » répéta Miyavi, sortant de son état d'inconscience.

En entendant ce nom, il se releva tant bien sur mal et leva la tête pour mieux voir ce jeune homme.

Non ce ne pouvait etre vrai !

Pas lui…**O.O**

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**j'espère que ça vous à plu, perso j'me suis bien amusée a écrire cte ficsv **

**enfin meme si je vois pas trop Miyavi dans cette situation... mais bon **


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Maison de Taku. 1h plus tard…**

-Aieeeeeeuhh ! Arrête tu me fais mal !

-Cesse de geindre et tiens toi tranquille le temps que je finisses de faire ton bandage !

Miyavi et sa mère étaient assis dans le salon de Taku.

Elle lui faisait, tant bien que mal, un pansement pour couvrir la bosse causée par le choc entre la valise et sa tête.

-pff toi alors t'en rate pas une j'te jure !

-c'est bon tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis.

- pauvre Taku, lui qui attendait ton retour avec impatience.

- arrêtes.

- dire que vous étiez si proche au collège. Je me demande ce qui à bien pu se passer pour que vous vous soyez séparer.

- ça suffit je ne veux plus parler de ça !

-… quoi qu'il en soit tu ferrais mieux de te tenir a carreaux. Je n'ais pas envi de le revoir dans le même état que la dernière fois.

-quoiAAAAAIIIIIEEEHHHHHHH ! T.T

-oh fais pas ta chocotte ce n'est que de l'alcool a 70° .

-nknscknklkvskdqmcù !(Il n'a pas assez de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent )

Taku entra dans le salon, tenant un plateau de thé à la main. Il manqua de tout renverser en entendant les cris de douleur de Miyavi.

-Ca suffit ! Ne me touche plus vieille sorcière !

-Tu veux une autre bosse ?

-du calme, ça ne sert a rien de s'énerver, intervint Taku.

-Takuuuu . ! Cria Miyavi qui s'élançant vers lui, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se cacher derrière le dos de son ami. Je t'en supplie sauves moi de cette folle, elle veut me tuer ! T.T

Sa mère s'avança vers eux, la boite de pansement à la main.

Miyavi, lui, reculait cramponné au dos de Taku.

-puisque c'est comme ça… Taku tu t'occupes de ses pansement, dit-elle en lui donnant la boite. Mais je vous préviens tous les deux, vous avez une dette envers moi ne l'oubliez pas ! Leur dit-elle avec son regard tueur qui fit trembler de peur Miyavi.

- mais…mais j'ai rien a voir la dedans moi . ! Tenta Taku dans le désespoir.

* * *

Quand elle sortit de la pièce, Miyavi s'affala sur le canapé, soulagé que le « dragon », comme il l'appelait, l'ait enfin laissé tranquille.

-tu sais, tu devrais être plus gentil avec ta mère, elle tient beaucoup à toi.

-oui, et la preuve en est les nombreuses bosses que j'ai sur la tête, lui répondit-il en montrant le rocher, non le pic qu'il avait sur la tête.

-' je dois avouer qu'elle a une forte personnalité.

-ça c'est sur, personne ne lui résiste !

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Chacun se remémorant les souvenirs particuliers qu'ils avaient de cette femme, un sourire au coin des lèvres pour Taku, et une marre de larmes pour Miyavi.

Au bout d'un moment, Taku rompa ce silence :

- dis, tu crois que c'est quoi ce service qu'elle va nous demander ?

- vas savoir. Mais ca ne va pas tarder. Je l'a connaît, elle va se pointer comme une fleur et va nous annoncer un truc du genre qu'on devra animer un stand à cette fête pourri, ou alors devoir faire les nounous pour les gamins. Ah moins que ça fasse comme l'année dernière et que…

La même idée passa dans leur tête : les déguisements Pokémon !

- no…non tu ne penses pas que c'est ça ? Pas deux années de suite quand même !

- je te propose de filer d'ici en vitesse avant qu'elle ne se la ramène avec ses costumes débiles.

-très bonne…

-TAKUUU, MIYAVIII ! J'ai une surprise pour vous o, cria la mère de celui-ci.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux avec une expression de peur sur leur visage !

La fin du monde arrivait pour eux.

Ils cherchèrent désespérément du regard un endroit ou se cacher pour éviter la catastrophe qui fonçait droit sur eux.

Au moment où la porte du salon s'ouvrit, Miyavi exécuta un magnifique plongé avant derrière le divan.

Taku, lui, moins rapide que son ami se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents, en espérant pouvoir abréger ainsi ses futures souffrances.

-ah Taku te voila ! Où est Miyavi ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il sourit encore plus ☺

Traversant la pièce du regard, elle vit l'arrière trainde son fils dépasser du divan derrière lequel il s'était caché.

-Ah te voila! tu as passé l'age de jouer à cache-cache voyons, dit-elle en tirant Miyavi par une jambe, le sortant ainsi de sa planque.

Le pauvre tentait de résister en s'accrochant au plancher avec ses ongles.

Sa mère lui donna un coup de coussin sur la tête (elle avait pas son sac avec elle) :

- cesse de faire l'imbécile tu vas abîmer le plancher.

* * *

Assis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, tremblant de peur, ils attendaient le terrible verdict qu'elle allait leur annoncer…

-comme vous le savez, vous avez une dette envers moi. Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire traîner les choses, je vais donc vous réquisitionner pour nous aider à la fête v .

Un cri de désespoir envahit les deux garçons, mais aucun n'osa le faire sortir de peur d'aggraver leur situation.

- vous n'êtes pas content ? .

- … si si...très …très content. Acclamèrent-ils en coeur T.T

Elle les regarda, incrédule, se demandant ce qui pouvait les mettre dans cet état.

- Oh mais je sais ! Vous croyez sans doute que je vais vous demander de vous déguiser comme la dernière fois c'est ça !

- OO ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Miyavi éberlué.

-bien sur que non voyons ! Et puis vu que vous avez tous les deux grandit, ces costumes sont trop petits.

-ils sont surtout très moche. Tu les a dégotés ou ? À la décharge du coin ?

- c'est moi qui les ai faits...

-…ah …

-ce…ce que Miyavi veux dire, c'est…c'est que la couleur ne va pas très bien avec son teint il lui faut des couleurs plus vives, répliqua Taku qui essayait de sauver la situation.

-oui c'est ça ! Le jaune poussin ça me réussit pas, le noir c'est mieux v

-… des couleurs **vives** Miyavi,…

-…

-quoi qu'il en soit j'ai prévu autre chose pour vous. Qui sera disons… plus en accord avec votre personnalité .

-c'est-à-dire ?

-héhé, Vous verrez bien, leur dit-elle avec un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

* * *

-Taku ?

-oui.

-tu penses à ce que je pense ?

-oui.

-les déguisements c'était peut être pas si mal que ça en fait, tu crois pas ?

-oui.

-… Hey, t'arrête de me faire des réponses monosyllabique !

- COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE TE REPONDE ALORS QUE JE SUIS SUR LE POINT DE ME FAIRE DECOUPER EN DEUX!

Tous deux enfermés dans des boites noirs, ne laissant dépasser que leurs têtes, le magicien s'avança prêt de Taku, une scie à la main.

- mon Dieu sauvez moi . je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Cria t-il au bord de l'évanouissement.

* * *

**voila le deuxième chapitre! je vous le met maintenant car je n'aurais pas le temps de poster la suite avec toutes ces révisions **

**si ça vous plait je posterais la suite dès que la prériode éxam sera passé**

**voila bonne lecture a tous:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_« Tous deux enfermés dans des boites noirs, ne laissant dépasser que leurs têtes, le magicien s'avança prêt de Taku, une scie à la main._

_- mon Dieu sauvez moi . je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Cria t-il au bord de l'évanouissement... »_

* * *

Le magicien approchait la scie de plus en plus près de Taku.

-Miya aides moi je vais mourir .

-«_agnus dei, qui tollis peccata mundi miserere nubis_… »

- qu'est ce que tu fais?

- je pris pour le salut de ton âme voyons .

- OO… mais, mais t'es croyant toi maintenant ?

- pourquoi ? Faut être croyant pour prier ?

-…

« CLAK »

-…miya…

-oui ?

-c'était quoi ce bruit ?

-quel bruit ?

-ce bruit là à l'instant, ce « clak » !

-oooh ça…et bien regardes.

-comment veux tu que je vois quoi que ce soit, je suis enfermé dans cette…

Il vit alors devant sa tête un autre boite comme la sienne ou deux pieds en sortaient.

-tiens il à les mêmes chaussures que moi celui la…

-bouges le pied droite, tu vas voir c'est magique

Quand Taku bougea son pied, celui qui était devant lui bougea en même temps. Ne réalisant pas encore ce qui se passait, Taku bougeait simultanément ses deux pour voir si ils réagissaient. C'est alors que la dure réalité lui apparut.

-M… M…Miya… ce ne sont pas…

- tes pieds, si ! Ajouta Miyavi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu vois c'était pas la peine de t'en faire, t'as rien senti hein?

…

…

-euh Taku t'es là ? '

…

-«_agnus dei, qui tollis peccata mundi miserere nubis_… » recommença t-il de plus belle.

* * *

Après avoir tant bien que mal ramené Taku chez lui, Miyavi décida d'aller faire un tour dans les environs, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes : après avoir été enfermé dans cette boite, il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Après avoir marché une bonne heure, il s'arrêta finalement au beau milieu d'un champ. Il s'y allongea et sans même s'en apercevoir, sombra dans un sommeil, épuisé par sa première journée ici. C'est en sentant la fraîcheur de la nuit qu'il se réveilla. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, les étoiles étaient déjà hautes dans le ciel, et le froid nocturne se faisait sentir.

Malgré le fait que l'on n'y voyait pratiquement rien, Miyavi avança droit devant lui.

« Je tomberai bien sur quelque chose de toute façon, non ? ».

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Seulement ce n'est pas lui qui tomba sur quelque chose, mais plutôt quelque chose qui tomba sur lui.

Au moment où il longeait une clairière, quelque chose vint s'abattre sur lui et l'écrasa contre le sol.

Ce « quelque chose » était en fait un vieil homme tombé d'un arbre.

-Tiens, c'est bizarre, le sol est moins dur en cette saison, se dit-il a voix haute.

L'homme, plongé dans se réflexions, entendit a peine les gémissements et les jurons de notre cher Miyavi qui agonisait, écrasé par son importante corpulence.

- Eh ben ça alors ! Même si la vieille sorcière me l'avait prédit, ben jl'aurais pas cru.

Sans pour autant se lever, il regardait le jeune Miyavi sous lui d'un air ahuri.

Tant bien que mal Miya réussit à articuler quelques mots :

-…s'il… s'il vous plait… le… levez-vous ! .

-hein ? Pouvez vous parler plus fort je n'entends rien a ce que vous me dites ?

-…j'é…j'étouffe.

- quoi ? De la bouffe ? Ah ta faim mon bonhomme, fallait le dire tout de suite !

L'homme se leva finalement.

- ça m'étonne pas que t'ais faim, t'as l'air d'une carpette allongé comme ça.

N'ayant plus la forme physique et mentale de se lever, Miyavi resta allongé par terre … ou plutôt écrasé par terre.

- T'as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi p'tit gars. Tu vas voir, tonton Yori va te remettre sur pied en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'homme mit Miyavi sur une de ses épaules et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la foret en lui racontant ses nombreuses mésaventures avec une sois disante « sorcière ». Trimballé comme un sac de patate, Miyavi avait des hauts le cœur. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'un vieillard d'une si petite taille puisse porter un jeune homme.

« Il est pas normal ce pépé » se dit notre Miya.

Au bout d'un quart d'heures de marche, ils atteignirent enfin une petite cabane en plein milieu de la foret. C'était une cabane rudimentaire, éclairé par quelques bougies.

En entrant, il fit asseoir Miyavi sur une chaise.

-tiens, bois ça, ça va te requinquer d'un coup lui, dit-il en mettant devant lui un grand verre contenant un liquide plus que douteux.

Le vieil homme but d'un trait son propre verre.

Miyavi, s'approchant de son propre verre, respira l'odeur qui s'en dégageait…

-et ben qu'est ce que t'as mon gars t'es tout pale ? m'dis pas que c'est trop fort pour toi, même la vieille sorcière en buvait.

Préférant détourner la conversation Miyavi changea de sujet :

-c'est qui exactement cette « vieille sorcière » ?

-oula mon gars, c'est une personne qu'il vaut mieux ne JAMAIS rencontrer de tout sa vie. C'est un démon cte femme là ! Si c'est bien une femme… Dès qu'elle vous tient elle ne vous lâche plus. J'sui arrivé a m'en défaire par miracle, en m'isolant dans ce trou perdu… pendant 20 ans j'ai vécu avec elle ! Tu t'rends compte ? En y r'pensant j'me demande bien comment j'ai fais pour tenir aussi longtemps. Il fit une pause en repensant au passé…puis reprit de plus belle : j'te raconte pas toutes les misères qu'elle m'a fait subir T.T ça m'donne des frissons a chaque fois que j'y pense.

-elle est si affreuse que ça ?

D'une voix grave, les yeux écarquillés, le vieil homme ajouta :

-c'est le DIABLE en personne.

Comme fait exprès, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et le vent s'engouffra dans la cabane éteignant toutes les bougies.

Se retrouvant dans le noir, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un de la même taille que le vieil homme, tenant quelque chose a la main.

D'une voix rauque l'inconnue parla :

-ainsi c'est ici que tu te caches Yori.

Le vieil homme fut alors prit de tremblements et se cramponna a Miyavi.

-c... C'est... Elle ! Le Démon . par pitié aides moi elle veut me tuer.

Quelque chose vint alors frappé l'homme au visage et tomba sur le sol.

En baissant la tête Miyavi découvrit la « chose » : **un sac a main rouge** !

N'osant y croire, il fixa ce sac, sans pouvoir en détacher son regard.

Il fut alors prit de tremblement a son tour. Miyavi se retourna et se cacha derrière Yori. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, tremblant comme des feuilles, ils regardaient avec effroi la silhouette avancer vers eux…

a suivre...

* * *

**j'sui désolé pour ce grand grand retard, mais avec les vacances et la reprise des cours... j'ai pas eus beaucoup de temps a consacrer a notre cher Miyavi. **

**Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper **

**bizouxx**


End file.
